


Closer

by orite (geographic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geographic/pseuds/orite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are exhausted after an 18 hour work day. Non AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

There are many benefits to Jensen's job; working eighteen hour shifts isn't one of them.

He's basically asleep on his feet whilst shooting the last scene of the night, but he's a professional and he makes sure to pour every last ounce of energy he has right when it matters. He's just thankful that the scene was with Jared -- not everyone is capable of reacting and playing off of him as easy as breathing like Jared is.

Both him and Jared are standing just outside the stage door whilst they wait for Clif to bring the car around. They're hugging for the sake of keeping warm whilst the January snow continues to fall, as heavy as ever, all around them. Jensen can barely remember a time when snow had seemed like a novelty, rather than a daily occurrence and annoyance.

 _Okay_. So maybe he still likes the snow, but it's cold and wet and awful after such a long day at work. It's a good thing his boyfriend radiates heat like a fucking space heater.

Jared's got his arms wrapped around Jensen, holding him firmly against his body. One of his hands is playing with the soft hair at the back of Jensen's neck, and even though Jensen finds it sort of difficult to breathe whilst his face is pressed into Jared's chest, he really can't be assed to move. He groans instead, knowing Jared will understand perfectly.

Jared laughs quietly, presses a kiss to Jensen's temple. "Yeah, yeah, Jen. We'll be home soon."

"Kiss me," Jensen says into the puffiness of Jared's coat. Jared pulls him back slightly so that he can, and Jensen can't even open his eyes anymore he's so tired. His lips find Jared's easily though; years of practice have almost made it a reflex action. Jensen licks up into Jared's mouth, mapping out the inside and tasting, hand slipping down to Jared's ass so he can pull Jared's hips in to his, fitting together snugly as he fights the urge to just  _grind_. There's a time and a place, and whilst this might be the right time, it's definitely not the right place.

"Careful," Jared warns, voice low and dangerous, mouth brushing Jensen's as he speaks. "I might have to drag you back to my trailer so you can fuck me over the--"

Clif chooses that moment to pull up with the car. He honks once and it startles Jensen enough to open his eyes and look. The headlights momentarily blind him, and he groans again, tucking his head back into the crook of Jared's neck.

Jared presses another quick kiss to the top of Jensen's head, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back. "C'mon, princess. Let's get you home."

"Don't call me that," he manages to grumble before they clamber into the back seat. Jensen falls asleep the moment he rests his head on Jared's shoulder.

:::

"He looks so cute. I almost don't wanna wake him."

"Well, you better 'cos I ain't sleeping in this car all night."

Jensen hears Jared laugh and manages to open one eye, albeit sleepily. "'m awake, asshole."

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" Jared grins at him. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty. We're home."

Jensen _humphs_ , eyes slipping shut again.

"Ain't marrying your stupid ass," he manages, smirking.

"You're so eloquent when you're tired," Jared deadpans.

"Fucker."

"Seriously, you've got five seconds to get out of this car or I'm _carrying_ you out."

"S'that supposed to be a threat? Don't think I can walk. Too tired."

Jensen hears the sound of a door opening, and the cold Vancouver air hits him like a punch to the gut. Then, something's moving him, pulling and pushing and strong arms slipping underneath one of his arms and his legs. There's one smooth motion that makes Jensen's stomach flip uncomfortably, and his eyes fly open to find Jared staring at him from above.

"Night, Clif!" Jared calls above the roar of the engine, before hip bumping the car door shut. Jensen's body shakes with every step Jared takes and he can't quite believe Jared is actually physically carrying him.

"You're not going to fall over if I put you down to open the door, right?" Jared teases. Jensen doesn't bother to reply as he's set down on his own two feet, but he leans against Jared's side all the same.

When they have long shooting days such as these, there's only ever one thing on their mind at the end of the day: bed. There's no preamble, they don't discuss it. They walk in the door, shuck their coats (which Jensen doesn't even have the energy to hang up, so he just lets it slide off his shoulders onto the floor) and make their way upstairs. Jensen muses over how much has changed; how when he'd first moved into the house he stayed in the downstairs bedroom. When him and Jared were just friends. He could still remember the first time Jared kissed him, mouth hot and wet, tasting of beer. Jensen had never felt anything better in that single moment.

Jared seems to notice just how exhausted Jensen is because he starts stripping Jensen himself. Jared pulls off his jumper and then his t-shirt. He's kissing Jensen everywhere, lips pressing firmly against Jensen's jaw, and then trailing down his neck to his collarbone where he bites gently.

"So beautiful, Jen," he murmurs, lips trailing the freckles on Jensen's shoulders. Jensen can feel him smiling against his skin.

"'m not. You are. And gorgeous...and hot." He finds it difficult to string the words together through his exhaustion. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Jared presses another kiss to his cheek, hand cradling one side of his face, thumb brushing his lips again and again. He pulls away and pats Jensen on the ass, pushing him towards the bed and Jensen manages to find it, even though he can barely open his eyes.

He falls face down onto the bed.

"Nuh uh, baby. I'm not letting you fall asleep with your jeans on or you'll get cranky."

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

"Jensen..."

"Can't you just strip me?"

Jared flips him over onto his back, hands moving swiftly to unbuckle his belt, pop the button and unzip his jeans. He pulls them off with one motion, and Jensen listens whilst Jared strips down to his boxers. The bed dips with Jared's weight, and Jensen feels him fighting with the duvet until it's covering both of them. Jensen then snuggles up to Jared, head resting on his chest, knee pressed between his legs. Jensen doesn't know what he did before they started sleeping in the same bed together, how he ever made it through the cold winter months without Jared laying beneath him, radiating heat. Or how he managed to fall asleep without Jared pressed right up against him.

"I wish I weren't so tired. I kind of want to fuck you."

Jared laughs quietly. "Kind of?"

"Maybe a lot. It'll have to wait till morning though." He presses a kiss to Jared's chest, and just doing that makes him want to lick every inch of Jared's body.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jared says. "Every god damn night." He grabs Jensen's hand, pushing it down till it's pressed against Jared's half hard cock. Jared thrusts up into his palm for good measure.

Jensen groans. "Sorry, cowboy. It's gonna have to wait."

"The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner it'll be morning and the sooner you can fuck me."

Jensen laughs. "You know, I could do this forever."

"Do _what_ forever?"

"The show, the long shifts. It's all worth it as long as I'm with you."

"Are you getting all mushy on me, baby? And there's me telling everyone you get grumpy when you're tired."

"Shut up, or I'll fuck you for hours tomorrow and won't let you come."

Jared starts shaking with laughter. "Fuck this, I'm going to give Chad a call."

Jensen finds the last bit of energy he has to raise his head and crush their mouths together, palm rubbing Jared's dick till he's fully hard, leaves Jared panting and breathless.

" _Don't_ ," Jensen growls. "Even. Joke."

~end


End file.
